saint_seiya_omega_fairy_tailfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikhail Deathwing
Mikhail Deathwing is a Purgatory Dragon Slayer Mage of the Red Skull Dark Guild, and a wanted criminal for countless murders in the Fairy Tail verse, as well as the group's de-facto leader. He is also the leader of the New Balam Alliance. Profile and Stats Name: Mikhail Deathwing Origin: Fairy Tail Alias: Hellfire Dragon Classification: Human, Dark Mage, Criminal, Dragon Slayer Age: Late 50's Power Grid Background Physical Appearance Deathwing is a muscular, tall man in his late fifties with broad shoulders, pale skin and snow white hair tied back in a ponytail, as well as having a well groomed, beard-mustached combo of the same color. An eye patch covered his left eye where a zigzag-styled scar ran from his hairline down to his left cheekbone and to the tip of his left jaw. His crimson red, Red Skull Guild stamp is located on his left upper shoulder. Deathwing wears a set of battle scared gunmetal-grey armor which covered his shoulders, torso (including chest and back), thighs and shins. Underneath the armor is a black long-sleeved shirt which he kept rolled up at his elbows, black cargo pants tucked under his black cargo boots, a pair of black combat gloves with armored plating, a black long tattered cape, and a brown strapped sheath across his back that holds his claymore broadsword to complete the set. Personality Deathwing is a believer in chaos and order, vowing his entire life to upset the balance and put his belief in more of chaos and order, rather than order and chaos. He generally displays a calm and collected attitude, along with a clear-minded air and dark sarcasm that could tell he's either being serious or not. Synopsis Abilities Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic: Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slaying Magic that utilizes fire independent of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic; indeed, Deathwing names different spells in such a manner that indicates an extreme level of heat, one surpassing normal Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Like other Dragon Slayers of a specific elemental Magic, usage of this Magic gives Deathwing the ability to produce, control and devour the element he implicitly controls. *'Purgatory Dragon's Roar': *'Purgatory Dragon's Blazing Hell': In a manner reminiscent of Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, Deathwing engulfs his clenched fist in a copious amount of fire, and then punches in the direction of his foes. Upon completion of the aforementioned punch, an extremely large sphere of scathing flames encases his opponents. The naming convention is similar to the way that the Fire Dragon Atlas Flame describes his extremely potent flames. *'Purgatory Dragon's Brilliant Flame': Dragon Force: * Expert Swordsman Specialist: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Enhanced Strength: Immense Speed: Immense Durability: Keen Intellect: Immense Magic Power: While only a Mage, Deathwing has been noted to have exceedingly large amounts of Magic Power; his power is said to be equivalent to a Wizard Saint-level Mage, and by further theory, almost on par with the Four Gods of Ishgar, four of the most powerful Ten Wizard Saints in Earth Land. Weaknesses * Equipment Broadsword: Relationships Family *Leila McAllister (Adoptive Daughter) Allies * Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Dark Mage Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Red Skull Members Category:New Balam Alliance Members Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Antagonist Category:Primary Antagonist